


Ante Up

by Brittsis



Series: Just A Myth One-Shots [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Masturbation, Poker, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittsis/pseuds/Brittsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just A Myth One-shot.<br/>Mass Effect 2 timeline.<br/>Zaeed/f!Shepard.<br/>After a night of poker and drinking Zaeed finally gets the courage to act out one of his fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ante Up

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned in one of the chapters that Alex and Zaeed had been together briefly. I decided to reward you guys with that night.

They played poker, drank whiskey, and smoked cigars late into the night. It had been a large party that gathered in the starboard observation deck. Credits changed hands and stories were exchanged. It had been a pleasant break from the constant missions and struggle to prepare. The Collectors loomed over their head but for one night they ignored him.

One by one the participants left. They either ran out of money or become too drunk to play. It was late in the night and only Alex and Zaeed remained. He’d matched her drink for drink but was worse off for it. He began to steadily loose. The whiskey had affected them differently. Alex had the implants that kept pace with her drinking only allowing her to get barely buzzed. But Zaeed didn’t have those little robots processing the alcohol.

“Goddamn it woman,” Zaeed cursed and threw his card to the table.

Alex grinned and scooped up the last of his chips. “If you can’t take the heat get out of the kitchen.”

He grumbled and caused her to laugh at his suggestions. Alex flashed some teeth. “Creative.”

“I’ll show you goddamn creative.” Zaeed reached across the table and grabbed her shirt. She had just enough time to gasp before his lips were on hers. 

It had been a sloppy kiss, sweetened by the whiskey they consumed. When he released her, Alex plopped into her seat and pressed a hand to her jittery stomach. She hummed in thought as he watched her with narrowed eyes. “Well now.”

Zaeed pushed from the tables, “Just goddamn forget it.”

“Zaeed, wait.” Alex ran to him and stopped him with a hand on his arm. “I didn’t say no.”

“You’re with Garrus.” Zaeed refused to look at her. “I’ve seen you two together. Bloody sweet.”

She chuckled and reached past him to lock the door with her omnitool. “Garrus and I… we’re just easing the tension, blowing off steam.”

“And does he know that?”

“Yes.”

He spun around and kissed her again. This time it was more skilled. Slowly he seduced her with his mouth. Little by little he backed her up until she hit the table. Zaeed picked her up and set her down on the table, standing between her legs. “Just one night, I need one bloody night to get you out of my system.”

Alex nodded and tried to hurry. Her fingers scrambled at his armor but he shook his head. Zaeed didn’t touch her. Only a light grip on her hips and soft kisses. Her skin was burning and she yearned for more. Alex pressed against him as he kissed her and undid clasps.

“Shepard,” Zaeed sighed. “I intend to enjoy you.”

“You will,” she grinned at him as she wiggled a hand into his pants. Alex cupped him, feeling his warmth through his briefs. “Take me Massani.”

He hissed and closed his eyes. Zaeed stood completely still as her hand rubbed his length. “Goddamn it woman. I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“I’ve wondered what you had down here.” She whispered into his ear. “Every time I went to your quarters, you’d tell me stories and I couldn’t help but wonder. I’d imagine you take me against those crate the whole time telling me about your past.”

He groaned and allowed her to push him into the sofa. She poured him a drink and danced away from his grasp. “You wanted to enjoy.”

“I do.”

“Then enjoy.” Alex unbuttoned her fatigues as she toed her boots off. She turned her back toward him and smiled back at him over her shoulder. Slowly she pulled the pants down and bent over, giving him a show. Alex was, deep down, a woman. She enjoyed wearing lace under her uniform. It hugged her body and made her feel sexy. She chuckled when he groaned and turned around in time to see his cock emerge.

Zaeed stroked himself as he watched her. For too long he fantasized about her and now she was strip teasing for him. Reality was so much better. Alex licked her lips and stripped her shirt. He gasped as her hands brushed over her skin and cupped her breasts.

“What do you want Massani? Should I work my nipples?” Alex asked as she removed her bra.

He nodded and took a long sip of his drink, “Pinch them.”

She did as instructed, moaning. Alex worked one then the other, her hands wondering over her skin. “Should I touch myself?”

Zaeed grinned, “Through the underwear. How wet are you?”

Alex reached between her thighs and rubbed herself. The lace slid over her, adding friction to her slicked lips. “Drenched.”

“Give them to me.”

She pulled them off and tossed her underwear to him. He grabbed them and wrapped the lace around himself. His eyes closed his eyes as he jerked off. His breath hitched and his balls tightened. He gripped his cock tight and grunted as he held the orgasm off. When he opened his eyes he found Alex sitting on the table, legs spread wide with several fingers working inside herself.

“Enjoying the view?”

Zaeed stood from the sofa and hurried over to her. He removed her fingers and pressed his cock against her entrance. He pulled her up and kissed her lips as he eased into her. They gasped as he filled her.

“Finally,” He whispered into her lips.

Alex smiled, “Move Massani, that’s an order.”

He chuckled and did just that. His thrusts were long and slow, each move made to tease her. She tried to change the pace but he would only still until she would whimper. Zaeed laid sweet kisses on her lips and neck. He seduced her while he fucked her. It caused her heart to flutter and her body to tingle. Alex was used to urgency, to unforgiving pace. She preferred pain mixed with pleasure and to be controlled. But this, this was different and its newness was causing things Alex wasn’t aware off.

“Fuck,” Alex groaned and leaned her head back.

Zaeed chuckled against her skin and trailed kisses down her body. When his lips closed around her nipple she came off the table and clenched around him. Zaeed pumped into her a few more times before he also came and collapsed on her.

“We have a problem,” he spoke softly.

Alex hummed in answer, her fingers brushing through his hair.

Zaeed lifted his head from her breast and looked up at her, “I still want you. I don’t think this one night will be enough.”


End file.
